La rencontre
by Tallimie
Summary: La première rencontre entre Leliana et le groupe de la Garde des Ombres. Raconter à la première personne, du point de vue de Leliana.


Dragon 9:30

J'ai quitté la Chantrie ce matin, de toute façon les nouvelles qui arrivent d'Ostagar sont mauvaises. Loghain a ramené ses troupes à Dénérim après la défaite du roi Cailan et des Gardes des Ombres. De plus en plus de réfugiés arrivent jour après jour pour s'enfuir de l'incursion d'engeance qui arrive du sud. C'est beaucoup trop gros pour être un simple raid et pourtant / une majorité de gens croyaient aux paroles du nouveau régent apparement, mais j'y voyais clair. Bien qu'à la Chantrie les autres sœurs et même la Mère ne m'avait pas cru quand je leur ai raconté mon rêve.

-x-

 _Tout était noir alors que je parcourais le chemin, la noirceur était poignante, étouffante. Elle engouffrait tout sur son passage, loin derrière et loin devant, je pouvais voir des lumières, mais je savais que c'est lumière n'était pas un signe d'espoir, c'était des feux, consumant et dévorant ce que la noirceur ne touchait pas. Il n'y avait plus d'espoir, plus de joies, tout était engouffré et tout était détruit. Alors que je parcourais le chemin, seul, j'arrivai à Lothering, petit village qui m'avait abrité et il était en feu, des formes noirs se couraient et pillaient, tuaient. Ils n'y avait pas de discernement, hommes, femmes et enfants, tous y passaient. Les cris et les pleurs résonnaient dans mes oreilles alors que mes pas me menaient vers la Chantrie où j'avais passé les dernières années de ma courte vie. Le feu y était pris aussi comme ailleurs. Les dépouilles des sœurs avec lesquels j'avais vécu étaient grossièrement éparpillés aux quatre coins de la grande salle. Pourtant, je ne m'arrêtais et mes pas continuaient toujours plus loin dans la Chantrie, je savais où aller malgré la noirceur aveuglante. Finalement, je poussai la porte qui menait aux jardins. Les jardins étaient en feu aussi, mais une anomalie dans le décor attira mon attention. Loin, tout au fond des jardins un vieux rosier tout désséché, mort depuis déjà bien longtemps, tout le monde le savait, il m'y avait rien à faire pour le pauvre arbuste et pourtant, sur ses branches desséchées, une unique rose avait poussé. Les pétales vives et rigoureuses, blanches, éclatantes, repoussant les ténèbres et le feu qui voulaient tout dévoré. Au sein de l'unique rose blanche, une rougeur pulsant comme un cœur. Jamais dans ma vie je n'avais vu de fleurs aussi merveilleuse, aussi vivante. Elle était unique et son rôle était de repousser les ténébres dévorantes. Une envoyée du Créateur, poussé par un désir soudain, je me penchai près de l'arbuste et cueilli cette fleur désespérée. Aussitôt, elle se transforma en une lumière vive qui m'entoura et repoussa les ténèbres pour de bon._

-x-

Je m'étais ensuite réveillée, prenant tout juste le temps de mettre mes vêtements, je m'étais précipitée dans les jardins, le soleil était haut dans le ciel et chaud. Pas un seul nuage, un contraste frappant avant mon rêve, puis j'avais marché vers le rosier, le même que mon rêve et j'ai pu voir sur ces branches la même rose alors que l'arbre était totalement mort. Quand je me suis penchée pour la toucher, elle disparut en mille et une étincelle de lumière. La Mère de la Chantrie me prit pour une illuminée, évidemment. Malgré la référence de Dorothée pour mon transfert à la Chantrie secondaire de Lothering en tant que sœur converse, je n'avais pas été très bien reçue. Évidemment aucune des sœurs ne connaissaient mon passé, c'était la raison pour laquelle Dorothée et moi avions opté pour un village aussi éloigné. Les sœurs ne savaient pas à quel point je pouvais les lire avec facilité, mais leurs actions à mon égard ne m'avait même pas dérangé.

La tranquillité du petit village, la bienveillance de ses habitants et la simplicité de la place était un contraste bienvenu aux grandes intrigues et aux fastes de Val Royeaux et Orlaïs dans son ensemble. C'était ce que j'avais recherché après la trahison de Marjolaine et les tortures par le Capitaine Raleigh. Sauf que le message du Créateur était clair pour moi maintenant et c'était ce qui dérangeait le plus la Mère de la Chantrie et les sœurs, le Créateur, selon elles, ne parlaient pas à ses enfants, Il était absent, avait détourné Son glorieux visage après que le genre humain ait brûlé Andrasté au bûcher. Je n'y croyait pas, pour moi, le Créateur parlait de Sa création même. Les arbres, les animaux, le ciel, l'eau, la nature étaient tous des paroles du Créateur, j'en avais la foi dans mon cœur. Ignoré ces indices de sa présence venait à se voiler la face sur son existence. Alors pourquoi ne m'aurait-il pas envoyé ce message? Dans les ténèbres à venir, il envoyait un espoir et m'avait demandé de suivre cet espoir et l'aider dans sa quête.

C'était pourquoi j'avais quitté la Chantrie et que je me trouvais présentement à la taverne surpeuplée par tous les réfugiés des terres plus au sud. J'attendais, essentiellement, l'espoir qui devait passer par la petite ville. Après tout, dans mon rêve, j'avais vu Lothering, alors c'était ici que je le trouverais et la taverne était une place comme une autre, mais surtout un lieu de rassemblement, c'était l'établissement qui servait de point de ravitaillement comme d'auberge. Alors mes chances étaient plus élevées ici qu'ailleurs dans le village, bien que surveiller l'entrée n'aurait pas été stupide, des bandits de grand chemin y avaient établis un point de quête, j'étais seule et les templiers étaient déjà débordés simplement pour garder l'ordre dans le village. Donc la meilleure solution? La taverne.

D'ailleurs, je n'étais pas prête d'être déçue! Un groupe de trois personnes entrèrent.

Le seul homme du groupe avait les cheveux couleur du miel, il était de bonne stature, les épaules larges, dans son dos était un bouclier et une épée longue à son côté, il portait une armure bleue et l'insigne si peu connu du griffon sur son épaule. Si peu connu en Férelden, je venais d'Orlaïs où s'il n'était pas fréquent de le voir, l'insigne de la Garde des ombres était plus connu, même des gens du peuple qui habitait loin de la forteresse de l'Ordre. Je le connaissais bien, Cécilie m'avait bercé avec de multiples histoires de l'ordre quand j'étais enfant.

L'une des deux femmes était très peu vêtue, s'en était pratiquement honteux, elle n'avait manifestement aucune pudeur pour se dévoiler autant. Ses cheveux étaient noir de jais et son regard perçant, acéré. Sa stature si petite qu'elle paraissait fragile, prête à casser si le vent soufflait un peu trop fort. Cette dernière portait un bâton avec elle, il était simple, sans grande décoration, peut-être simplement un bâton de marche. Ou plus? Sa posture était fière, un peu arrogante, peut-être à cause de la compagnie qu'elle gardait avec elle ou pour autre chose. Mon instinct me dictait que la raison était autre, inhérente à sa personne : une pratiquante des arts arcanes, hors de la Chantrie. Une apostate. Probablement.

La personne la plus intrigante du groupe était la dernière sur laquelle mon regard se posa. Elle n'avait rien d'aussi marquant que les deux autres, son armure était de facture plus ou moins bonne, abîmée, réparée avec des matériaux de fortune en plusieurs endroits. En fait, elle ne semblait même pas fait pour elle, c'était comme si elle avait été assemblé rapidement avec des pièces trouvées. L'arc dans son dos est vieux et tout aussi abîmé que son armure, il n'y a que les deux dagues à ses côtés qui ne semblent pas aussi miteuses que le reste. Je ne peux pas affirmer avec certitude l'état des lames, mais la garde était de bonne faction. Par contre, ce n'était pas ce qui était le plus intrigant à propos de la jeune femme... Il y avait quelque chose. Dans sa posture, sa façon d'être, le regard qu'elle lançait autour d'elle, il y avait quelque chose... Une part d'elle qui sortait du lot, qui faisait qu'on la remarquerait dans une foule, même si rien à propos de son physique ne sortait du lot. Elle était d'une stature moyenne, plus forte un peu, un peu plus grande que la moyenne des femmes également, bien qu'elle n'égale pas les hommes, sauf les plus petits. Ses cheveux étaient brun et lui descendait aux épaules, ses traits étaient raffinées, mais montrait une lassitude qui ne correspondait pas avec l'âge qu'elle apparaissait.

Puis, à travers la salle, j'ai croisé son regard. Ou peut-être pas, je ne pense pas qu'elle m'ait remarqué et je sentis mon cœur se mettre à battre juste un peu plus vite. C'est alors que j'ai eu la certitude qu'elle était la lumière envoyée par le Créateur pour sauver Férelden de l'Enclin.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à me lever pour aller à leur rencontre, les soldats du nouveau régent du royaume, Loghain, était déjà devant le trio, parlant de chances et de mensonges. Évidemment, le mot s'était répandue rapidement que les Gardes des Ombres à Ostagar avait trahi le Roi, entraînant sa mort et la défaite de son armée. Je n'y croyais pas, mais la récompense mise sur la tête de tout Garde capturé ou tué était plus que suffisante pour que les gens se fichent de la vérité.

Je me suis dépêchée de me lever pour intervenir.

« Messerres, » dis-je attirant l'attention des deux groupes, « il n'est pas nécessaire de chercher les problèmes. Ces pauvres gens en sont sûrement que de pauvres âmes égarées cherchant refuge en ses temps troublé, n'est-ce pas? »

Ma voix est douce, suave, j'essaie d'amadouer les soldats qui avaient déjà bien trop bu pour leur propre bien et n'avait déjà pas la sympathie des gens de l'auberge. Toutefois ma tentative est vouée à l'échec, malgré leur état d'ébriété avancé, ils montrent une détermination surprenante pour accomplir leur objectif.

« Ils sont bien plus que cela, » réfute l'homme à la complexion plus foncé, cheveux noirs et une barbe bien fournis bien que très peu entretenue. « Restez hors de cette affaire, ma sœur. Vous protégez ses traîtres et vous subirez le même sort qu'eux. »

Évidemment, je porte encore mes robes de sœurs, j'ai beau avoir quitté décidé de partir de mon côté, je ne possédais pas grand chose hormis mes vêtements de clergé. En plus, je n'avais pas encore renoncé à mon rang de sœur, simplement quitté la Chantrie de Lothering.

« Pour qu'elle raison sommes-nous traiter en traître? » La voix est douce, un peu las et mes yeux se tournent vers celle qui a prononcé les paroles. La jeune femme, en avant du groupe, elle toise les soldats avec un air de défi, n'appréciant pas le compliment, mais elle restait pacifique par sa façon de se tenir. Elle ne cherchait pas le trouble, mais était prête à l'affronter s'il se présentait.

Plutôt que de laisser les abrutis de soldat répondre, je prends immédiatement la relève. « Teyrn Loghain a déclaré que les Gardes des Ombres de Férelden avait trahi le Roi. N'avez-vous rien entendu? » Sûrement, ils devaient en avoir entendu parler, oui? J'avais de la difficulté à croire qu'une telle nouvelle ne les ait pas atteint, quoique maintenant que je pouvais les observer de plus près, ils ne semblaient pas en grande forme.

« Assez parlé! Détenez ses gardes des ombres, soldats et tuez la sœur. Ainsi que toute personne qui tenterait de nous arrêter. »

C'était stupide de leur part et manifestement, ils ne savaient pas évaluer la force d'un opposant. Ils étaient peut-être plus nombreux, mais le trio était manifestement dans une classe au-dessus d'eux. Moi de même, je portais peut-être les habits d'une sœur de la Chantrie, mais j'avais plus d'un tour dans mon sac.

Trois autres soldats se levèrent à l'appel de leur chef. Cinq contre quatre, j'avais vu des situations pire que celle-ci. Évidemment, deux soldats allèrent directement contre l'homme en habit de la Garde, tandis qu'il sortait son bouclier et son épée. Prêt à la affronter, la détermination se lisait sur son visage et il n'y avait pas une once de peur.

Les trois derniers hommes allèrent chacun de leur côté. L'un contre celle que je présumais être une apostat et l'autre contre l'envoyée du Créateur. Si la première semblait trouvé leurs actions plutôt amusante, la deuxième semblait plus exaspérée par leur comportement plutôt idiot.

Le dernier homme se dirigea vers moi, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Apparement il pensait avoir déjà gagné, malheureusement pour lui, je n'étais pas une simple sœur. Un regard rapidement me révéla que comme moi, il était du genre à profiter des attaques rapides et précise, son épée était courte et légère, l'absence de bouclier révélait qu'il devait cacher une dague quelque part sur lui. Probablement qu'il ne la considérait pas utile contre une simple sœur de la Chantrie désarmée. C'est que lui venait sa première surprise et pas du bon type. Alors qu'il levait son arme pour l'abattre sur moi, je dégainai l'une de mes propres dagues pour parer son attaque et tirai la deuxième en un mouvement rapide et large dirigé à son abdomen.

Aucune dague n'avait été apparente avant qu'il ne m'attaque, il est assez difficile de se débarrasser des vieilles habitudes, même pendant les journées paisibles à la Chantrie, j'étais toujours armée. Une saine habitude de vie à Orlaïs et une habitude que Marjolaine avait soigneusement cultivée au point que l'absence du poids d'une arme était comme apparaître sans vêtement devant une foule.

Évidemment, la surprise se lisait dans le visage de l'homme. Je pouvais presque entendre ses pensées : mais où une sœur pouvait-elle avoir caché ces armes? Il serait surpris de savoir combien d'arme une femme déterminée pouvait cacher sur sa personne, même si elle portait une simple robe. Par contre, c'est que mon désavantage paraissait, je portais une simple robe de la Chantrie. Il portait une armure de cuir. Mon coup lui aurait été létal en d'autre circonstances, pour le moment, il n'avait laissé qu'une longue entaille dans le cuir.

Il se recula, pris au dépourvu, sa main libre tentant d'aller chercher sa deuxième arme, il était hors de question que je lui laisse la chance de s'exécuter. Rapidement, j'envoyai un deuxième coup vers sa gorge qu'il para sans grand surprise avec son épée. Ma deuxième dague fila vers sa deuxième main et je sentis la chair céder sous le tranchant de ma lame, la vitesse de mon coup accélérer alors que le sang humidifiait mon arme.

Encore quelque pas et il était adossé à une table, les occupants de celle-ci reculés bien loin pour éviter un coup perdu. Il lâcha son épée et leva les deux mains dans les airs, en guise d'abandon. J'arrêtai immédiatement mon assaut, mais restai à l'affût, mais son abandon semblait sincère et je ne désirais pas le tuer si je pouvais l'éviter.

Un coup derrière moi révéla l'un des hommes tombés au sol, inconscient ou mort, c'était impossible à dire de ma position. Les deux qui avaient attaqués le Garde était tenu en échec au sol, mais parfaitement conscient et le dernier, celui qui semblait être le chef avait deux dagues croisées appuyées contre son cou. Un petit sourire s'installa sur mes lèvres un court instant avant de disparaître, la jeune femme semblait douée.

« Ça va, ça va, » disait le chef des soldats, les mains haut dans les airs, sans arme en imitation de l'homme que j'avais acculé contre la table. « Vous avez gagné, on se rend. »

Je me laissai finalement relaxer, laissant choir mes bras à mes côtés et laissant un sourire charmeur et un peu moqueur à mon tour à mon adversaire.

« Bien, » dis-je assez fort pour que le trio m'entende pendant que je me retournais. « Ils ont appris leur leçon. Maintenant nous pouvons arrêter de nous battre. »

Mes paroles agirent comme point final du combat et le trio se désengagea enfin. La jeune femme, celle que la fleur de mon rêve avait représenté, s'aventura à parler à son tour, une nouvelle fois.

« Les Gardes des Ombres n'ont pas trahi le roi Cailan. Loghain l'a trahi. »

« J'étais là! Le Teyrn nous a sauvé d'un piège mortel, » répliqua le soldat.

« Le Teyrn a laissé le Roi mourir en quittant le champ de bataille. »

« Les Gardes ont mené le Roi à la mort! Le Teyrn ne pouvait rien faire! » Le soldat commençait à s'emporter de nouveau. Je ne pouvais rien dire de mon côté, je savais qu'ils parlaient de la grande bataille d'Ostagar, mais je n'avais pas été présente, je ne pouvais pas me risquer à me joindre à la conversation. Je ne fis que me tenir prête à agir, s'il y avait un besoin.

De son côté, la jeune femme restait calme et posé, l'excès d'émotion du soldat ne la dérangeant pas le moins du monde. Elle semblait surtout las et épuisée.

« Apportez un message à Loghain. » Elle restait polie. « Les Gardes des Ombres savent ce qu'il s'est réellement produit. »

Le regard devint perçant l'espace d'un moment, elle ne laissait pas place à argumentation et le soldat oublia son énervement. Il voyait évidemment la chance qu'elle leur offrait. Elle leur laissait la vie sauve, les laissait s'enfuir la queue entre les jambes tels des chiens vaincus par une force supérieure.

« Oui, oui, tout de suite, nous y allons. Merci! » C'était un peu pathétique comme il pliait l'échine devant elle, son ego arrogant de quelques instants plus tôt complètement disparu. Il fit signe à ses hommes de le suivre et ils sortirent tous ensemble de l'auberge.

C'était à mon tour d'intervenir, je ne pouvais pas simplement laisser passer ma chance. « Je m'excuse d'être intervenue, mais je ne pouvais pas simplement rester assise et ne rien faire. » J'utilisai mon plus beau sourire, un sourire charmeur, amical tandis que j'observai la cible de mon attention.

Elle était jeune, sans aucun doute et belle. Sa peau était un peu plus pâle que la moyenne, en fait, elle semblait peut-être un peu malade. Ses yeux étaient d'une étrange couleur dorée, mais ils me fascinaient, son regard était franc, mais fatigué, les derniers jours avaient dû être difficile. Ses cheveux étaient brun et sale pour le moment, un peu comme le reste de son armure. En fait, de plus près, je pouvais voir que les trois personnes étaient en plus ou moins bon état. Ils avaient dû combattre plus d'une fois en chemin vers Lothering et s'ils arrivaient du massacre d'Ostagar... Oh, par le souffle du Créateur, ce n'était pas surprenant qu'ils soient en si mauvais état. Qu'ils soient en vie était un miracle en soi. Je ressentis un élan de sympathie pour eux et surtout la jeune femme en particulier, accompagné d'un désir de la protéger. Le Créateur me l'avait montré, c'était donc mon devoir de l'accompagner dans la lourde tâche qui se dessinait pour elle. Et de la protéger.

« Et vous êtes? » La voix de la jeune femme s'éleva une fois de plus. Le timbre de la voix était agréable à entendre et cette fois-ci c'était de la curiosité qui le teintait.

« Pardonnez moi, où sont mes manières? » Je fis une petite courbette en même temps de me présenter. « Je m'appelle Leliana. Je suis l'une des sœurs converses à la Chantrie de Lothering, enfin, j'étais. »

« Une sœur converse? » Son visage exprimait la perplexité, évidemment, mais il y avait encore une fois une touche de curiosité.

« J'ai rejoint la Chantrie pour vivre une vie de contemplation religieuse et de prière. Par contre je ne suis pas un prêtre ou même un initié. »

« C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer Leliana. »

« Ces hommes ont mentionné que vous étiez des Gardes des Ombres, n'est-ce pas? Vous allez donc combattre l'Enclin, oui? C'est ce que la Garde des Ombres fait? » Je rend mon visage le plus amical possible et le plus compatissant. Je ne veux pas me la mettre à dos et les deux autres semblent satisfait de suivre son leadership. « J'ai appris ce qui s'est passé à Ostagar. Après ce désastre, vous allez avoir besoin de toute l'aide que vous pouvez trouver, c'est pour cela que j'aimerais vous accompagner. »

« Pour êtes-vous si prompte à venir avec nous? » Encore une fois, il n'y avait que de la curiosité dans voix et je décelais un peu d'intérêt aussi.

Par contre, c'était maintenant je jouais le tout pour le tout. Elle pourrait bien me prendre pour une illuminée, comme les autres à la Chantrie. « Le Créateur me l'a demandé. »

« Eum... Vous pouvez expliquer? »

Et c'est là que ma confiance me lâcha un peu. D'un coup, mes paroles sonnaient comme celle d'un illuminé à mes propres oreilles sous son regard questionneur. /

« J-je sais que cela peut sembler... complètement fou – mais c'est vrai! J'ai eu un rêve, une vision! »

Je voulais qu'elle me croit, c'était impératif. Je crois qu'elle pouvait l'entendre dans ma voix et cela devait paraître un peu sur mon visage. Je n'avais plus les mêmes réflexes qu'avant de venir à la Chantrie, mes talents de subterfuge n'était pas aussi affûtée qu'ils l'avaient déjà été. Bien qu'ils pourraient le redevenir si je m'efforçais en cette direction.

« Encore plus de fous? Je pensais qu'on avait déjà atteint le quota, » plaisanta le jeune homme blond. J'aurais pu m'offusquer, mais je n'en voyais pas le besoin. Il pouvait penser ce qu'il voulait, je savais quelle était la vérité. Le Créateur m'avait choisi, m'avait demander d'aider cette jeune femme dans la voie qui s'ouvrait à elle et j'obéirais à mon Dieu. Peu importe ce que pensait des jeunes hommes immatures comme celui qui l'accompagnait.

« Regardez les gens ici, » demandai-je avec assurance. « ils sont désespérés, qu'ils acceptent que l'Enclin soit une réalité ou non. Ils savent que la mort s'en vient vers eux. Le chaos et les ténèbres... vont s'étendre sur tout le royaume. Ce n'est pas ce que le Créateur désire. »

J'en étais certaine. L'Enclin était une punition contre l'homme pour avoir défié le Créateur et corrompu la Cité Dorée dans laquelle le Créateur vivait. Il avait puni les hommes et les sept dieux qui les avaient poussé à commettre ce péché avec l'Enclin. Malgré tout, sa Création restait sa plus belle œuvre et Il ne désirait pas qu'elle soit encore souillé. Ces dessins sont mystérieux, mais j'étais persuadée qu'Il ne désirait pas la destruction de son œuvre.

« Ce que vous faites, ce que vous êtes destinée à faire, est le désir du Créateur. S'il-vous-plaît, laissez-moi vous aider! »

Je ne pouvais pas être plus sincère dans mes paroles. C'était ma conviction profonde que leurs actions seraient les actions du Créateur et je voulais en prendre part. Finalement, la jeune femme à qui je m'adressais se fendit d'un sourire timide et j'eus une étrange réaction, mon cœur s'accéléra légèrement et une étrange chaleur se fit sentir un court instant dans ma poitrine avant que je ne me force à mettre la sensation de côté.

« Très bien, je ne refuserai pas de l'aide offerte volontairement. »

« Merci! » J'e m'emportais plus que nécessaire. J'avais atteint mon but, elle m'avait accepté, je n'aurais pas espéré plus. « Merci de me laisser cette chance, je ne vous décevrai pas. » Je mis plus d'intonation dans ma voix aux dernières paroles. Je serai un atout dans leur équipe, je me le promis.

« Pff, vous avez dû cogné votre tête plus fort que ce que Mère croyait. » La voix était sardonique et venait de la deuxième femme de l'équipe qui n'avait pas encore parlé. Mes yeux se plissèrent immédiatement en la regardant. Définitivement, cette femme à l'allure provocante ne seraient pas parmi mes personnes préférées du groupe. Déjà, elle me narguait du regard. Si elle voulait jouer à ce jeu-là, nous pouvions être deux. Sauf que pour le moment, je décidai de l'ignorer.

« Serait-ce trop de demander le prénom de mes nouveaux compagnons de route? » Ce serait stupide de voyager avec eux sans savoir comment les appeler.

« Oh, oui bien sûr, Leliana, » s'empressa-t-elle de répondre, un peu rouge au visage par ce qu'elle devait penser être des mauvaises manières. « L'homme en habit de Garde ici est Alistair et mon autre compagnon de route est Morrigan, ne fait pas attention à se ce qu'elle dit. Dehors, il y a Curtis, mon mabari et je m'appelle Jude Cousland. » Elle étira sa main en guise de bienvenue dans l'équipe.

Je la pris dans la mienne et tout en la serrant, je notai la présence d'un nom de famille, donc elle était une noble, mais de quel acabit, c'était difficile de le savoir, j'étais restée plutôt éloignée de la politique féreldienne.

« Enchantée Jude, vous pouvez me considéré sous vos ordres et je vous aiderai au péril de ma vie pour accomplir votre quête. »

J'avais un bon pressentiment. Jude semblait le genre de femme capable et fiable, instinctivement, je pouvais comprendre pourquoi le Créateur l'avait choisie. Je ne pouvais simplement pas voir qu'il l'avait choisi aussi pour m'aider à grandir, afin de mieux le servir dans le futur.


End file.
